


Sick & Tired

by 006_stkglm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: ББ КФII - 11 постГВ, Баки не в крио.  Баки простыл: насморк, кашель, температура. Капризничает и не хочет лечиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  *температура по фаренгейту:  
> 95 ~ 35C  
> 103,8 ~ 39,9C  
> 106 ~ 41,1C  
> 106,5 ~ 41,4C  
> 103,1 ~ 39,5C  
> 98,6 ~ 37C

Его снова помещают в крио. Он знает процедуру наизусть — санобработка, ремни, датчики, но в этот раз что-то идет не так. Сознание не отключается, и он чувствует, как холод все глубже и глубже вгрызается в тело, как кровь превращается в кристаллики льда, как воздух застывает, заполняя легкие холодной плотной массой. К тому моменту, как под веками замерзают глазные яблоки, он не выдерживает: кричит от абсолютного ужаса. У себя в голове — превратившееся в ледяной саркофаг тело не издает ни звука. Равнодушный техник за толстым стеклом криокамеры, делает пометку в бумагах и закрывает дверь, оставляя его наедине с кромешной темнотой и холодом и…

Баки подскакивает в постели, судорожно хватая ртом сухой кондиционированный воздух. Он в помещении, отделанном и обставленном в светлых тонах с несколькими яркими пятнами: цветастым покрывалом с этническим орнаментом, подушками в тон ему на креслах, несколькими живописными масками на стенах и бесконечно меняющимся пейзажем из зелени и влажного тумана за широким окном. Ваканда. Безопасность. И судя по тому, что Стив еще не выламывает дверь в комнату, по крайней мере, на этот раз он не кричал.

Баки подтягивает колени к груди и роняет на них голову. Его ведет в сторону: без привычной тяжести бионического протеза левый бок кажется неправильно легким и беззащитным. Волоски на руке стоят дыбом, промокшая от пота простынь липнет к телу. Баки понимает, что все еще дрожит. Кондиционер тихо пиликает, отключаясь, и температура в комнате быстро поднимается до уровня уличной — почти девяносто пять градусов*. Баки не знает, как при такой жаре может знобить, но тем не менее его колотит, словно во время обн…

Резко выпрямившись, он встряхивает головой. Мышцы отзываются странной ноющей не болью даже — дискомфортом, словно после самых физически выматывающих миссий. Баки выпутывается из влажных простыней, тянет на плечи покрывало. Болезненно щурясь на рассеянный утренний свет, шлепает к окну и, на несколько мгновений зависает над пультом, прежде чем сообразить какая кнопка закрывает жалюзи. Становится лучше — не так ярко — но не очень.

Где-то на задворках сознания беспокойно колышется призрак Солдата. «Дисфункция, — глухо рапортует тот, — снижение боеспособности на двадцать процентов». Ноги как вата. Придерживая края пледа на груди, Баки сползает по стене на пол, некстати вспоминая, сколько ночей провел в Бухаресте, прислонившись спиной к горячему радиатору и склонившись над очередным блокнотом. По телу судорогой пробегает дрожь — обжигающего тепла радиатора за плечами начинает резко недоставать.

Что-то не так. Что-то _очень сильно_ не так. Баки судорожно перебирает в уме события последних двух суток с момента их прибытия: никаких провалов в памяти, потерь сознания, несанкционированного вмешательства в функции организма. Стив сказал — они могут доверять этим людям. Но… всегда ведь бывает какое-то «но».

Баки сглатывает, кривится: пересохшее горло дерет, словно он пытается проглотить кусок наждачной бумаги. «Дисфункция, — снова вмешивается Солдат, — снижение боеспособности на двадцать пять процентов».

Согреться, восстановить водный баланс кажется очевидным решением. Баки делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами, чтобы встать, но воздух вдруг становится колючим, застревает в горле и, сложившись пополам, Баки заходится хриплым надсадным кашлем.

— Бак?! — Меньше чем через две секунды в комнату предсказуемо врывается Стив: взъерошенный со сна, в туго обтягивающей грудь футболке и низко сидящих больничных штанах, заменяющих им пижамные.

Баки, вскинув руку, мотает головой.

— Не подходи, — удается просипеть в перерывах между приступами, такими сильными, что на светлый пол, кажется, вот-вот полетят ошметки легких. Если _это_ — чем бы оно ни было — добралось до него, это может быть что угодно, оно может быть заразно. Но, естественно, к тому моменту, когда кашель наконец отпускает, Стив сидит около него.

Баки снова утыкается лбом в подтянутые к груди колени и стряхивает себя плед. Жарко. Он скучает по протезу — прижаться пылающей щекой к прохладному металлу сейчас было бы так здорово.

— Баки? — Ладонь у Стива, когда он заставляет Баки поднять голову, оказывается, тоже прохладная и он льнет к ней, трется колючей щекой, прежде чем успевает спохватиться.

— Ннн, — протестует он, пытаясь отстраниться, но Стив говорит: «Тш-ш-ш», аккуратно отводит от его лица волосы и кладет другую ладонь на лоб, проверяя температуру.

— Ты горишь весь... Что случилось?

— Не знаю. Проснулся, уже так было, — горло дерет наждаком, и дышать носом становится все труднее. Стив смотрит на него с плохо скрываемой тревогой. Баки виновато морщится. Переживать за давно уже не мелкого, но все равно сопляка это его работа, но, похоже, последние два года все, что он делает это заставляет Стива ~~носиться по всему миру, ронять вертолеты голыми руками, рисковать своей командой~~ беспокоится. Он снова делает попытку отодвинуться, забыв, что сидит, прижавшись спиной к стене. — Отойди, пожалуйста. Вдруг заразно…

Стив улыбается уголком рта и легко сжимает его плечо.

— Ерунда, зараза ко мне не пристает.

«Ко мне по идее тоже», — хочет сказать Баки, но его снова скручивает кашель.

Уши закладывает, словно ватой, но сквозь гул крови в них, он слышит — Стив вроде бы говорит с кем-то. Он натягивает покрывало обратно на плечи Баки, обхватывает его рукой и успокаивающе поглаживает по спине, пока приступ не стихает. Саднящее ощущение глубоко в гортани никуда не девается. Баки с трудом сглатывает. Хочется пить.

— Я знаю, — мягко говорит Стив, — пошли-ка.

Кажется, Баки подхватывают на руки — он не уверен, потому что от движения перед глазами все расплывается, темнеет и он различает только затихающий голос Солдата на периферии угасающего сознания: «Прогрессирующая дисфункция, снижение боеспособности на сорок два процента. Рекомендуются немедленные меры…»

-/-

Открыв глаза, Баки понимает, что лежит на просторном диване в гостиной среди вороха подушек и одеял. Сидящий рядом Стив успокаивающе гладит его по волосам и придерживает сунутый ему в рот градусник. Баки хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого заходится кашлем. Спазмы раздирают грудь, легкие дребезжат словно шестеренки давно заржавевшего механизма. Дышать носом он не может, а хватая воздух ртом, только провоцирует новые приступы. Стив усаживает его прямо, прижимает к себе и устраивает голову Баки на своем плече.

— Тш-ш-ш, дыши потихоньку, потихоньку.

Это помогает, и пока Баки пытается осторожно восстановить дыхание, перед ним появляется кружка с темной, исходящей паром жидкостью. Морс с сиропом, или скорее сироп с морсом — вкус ягод едва различим за химическими привкусами лекарства. Глотать больно, но от горячей жидкости горлу становится легче и плотная пробка в носу немного сдвигается. Следом за кружкой, Стив подсовывает ему салфетки и, пока Баки прочищает нос, перекладывает подушки так, чтобы устроить его полусидя. Теперь легче дышать и кашель донимает не так сильно. Баки знобит даже сильнее прежнего, но Стив стаскивает с него все покрывала, пропотевшую майку и обтирает лицо грудь и руку влажным полотенцем.

— Хол-л-лодно. — Стуча зубами, жалуется Баки. Встревоженная морщинка меж пшеничных бровей Стива становится четче.

— У тебя сто три и восемь*, Бак. Даже со скидкой на сыворотку, это слишком.

Баки кивает, хотя, по правде говоря, смысл сказанного ускользает от него. «Прогрессирующая утрата боеспособности. Рекомендуются срочные меры, — бубнит у него в голове Солдат. — Рекомендуются сроч…»

— Я знаю, Бак. — Говорит Стив, убирая с его лба мокрые волосы. — Я уже позвонил твоим врачам.

«Твоим». В Ваканде с ним работает целая бригада, совсем как в…

— Не надо. — Он не хочет больше чужих рук, игл, ремней, холода и боли. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Не хочу… — он прикусывает губу. Он оружие, оружию не полагается хотеть. Ему полагается слушаться техников, медперсонал и куратора.

— Тш-ш-ш. Я тут, я с тобой, Баки. Я никуда не денусь. Никому тебя не отдам.

— Не надо. — Повторяет он, несмотря на то, что язык еле ворочается и каждое слово болезненно скребет воспаленное горло.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, слышишь, Баки. Баки? Баки?!..

-/-

Его снова окружают холод и темнота. Он вздрагивает, на этот раз тело подчиняется — значит, он еще не в крио. Кто-то гладит его по волосам. Другой кто-то щупает — пальпирует — лимфоузлы на шее.

— Не стоит так удивляться, капитан. — Говорит этот второй. — Учитывая жизнь в условиях постоянного стресса, травматическую потерю бионики — чье влияние на организм, к слову, мы и близко еще не изучили — и истощенное состояние в котором прибыли вы и сержант Барнс, все это вместе вкупе с резкой сменой климата вполне могло дать такой эффект. Чтобы сказать наверняка ОРВИ это или все-таки грипп, мне нужно сделать анализ крови.

Сгиб руки обжигает холодом, потом колет болью. Баки не хнычет, нет, только не перед медперсоналом и куратором.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Кто-то — куратор? — целует его в мокрый лоб. — Все хорошо. — Это ему? — Мне кажется, температура растет. — Это, кажется, не ему.

В рот вкладывают — нет. Нет. Нет, пожалуйста! — что-то узкое и длинное, похожее на ручку или маркер. К груди прижимается что-то металлическое и холодное. Баки вздрагивает. Рот приоткрыт, и жалобный звук все-таки вырывается из горла.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Снова говорит куратор. — Это доктор, Бак. Все в порядке, мы в безопасности. Я с тобой, слышишь. Я здесь.

Штука, похожая на ручку или маркер, у него во рту пищит. Ее вынимают.

— Сто шесть*. Нужно срочно сбивать, капитан.

Рука у него в волосах замирает.

— Ванну?

— Распоряжусь, чтобы принесли льда.

— Я сейчас. — Говорит ему куратор и снова целует в лоб. «Не надо — хочет сказать Баки, — пожалуйста, не нужно. Только не в лед». Но рядом уже никого нет, чтобы слушать.

Баки не знает, сколько проходит времени. Ему ничего не приказывали, но он знает процедуру и лежит смирно, хотя его колотит от озноба снаружи, и страха изнутри. Солдат глухо повторяет одно и то же, но Баки может разобрать только слово «критический». Где-то рядом шумит вода, ходят люди. В рот ему снова вкладывают длинное и узкое — он почти не вздрагивает.

— Сто шесть и пять*. Растет.

— Господи Боже, Баки. — Снова куратор. Близко. — Иди сюда, родной. Держись.

Его поднимают, несут. В этом есть что-то неправильное, но он не помнит что. И это тоже странно, потому что в Бухаресте он уже все помнил. Когда он был в Бухаресте? Зачем? Миссия? Он помнит почему-то придвинутый к самому радиатору спальник и карамельные батончики. Но Солдату полагается только внутривенное питание…

— Держись. Только держись. — Шепчет куратор, прижимаясь щекой к его волосам.

Он держится. Он послушное оружие. Он хороший Солдат.

Его опускают на… в… куда-то. В первый момент он ничего не осознает, а потом тело бомбардирует зашкаливающими ощущениями — сыро, холодно, что-то обжигающе ледяное касается шеи и щеки, в тело впиваются твердыми гранями кубики льда, которыми до половины заполнена ванна. Холод просачивается под кожу, пробирает до костей.

Баки дергается, пытаясь выбраться, но бионику сняли, а пальцы правой бессильно скользят по гладким стенам. Ступни и голени погружены в подтаивающее крошево полностью и уже онемели.

— Не надо. — Стонет он, нарушая процедуру. Нарываясь на наказание. — Не надо…

— Баки!

— Капитан, мы можем его зафиксировать...

_Ремни. Магнитные оковы. Кресло. Белое беспамятство. БОЛЬ._

Лед скрипит, скользит под ним, режет руку, когда он проваливается по локоть в мокрое крошево.

— Нет! Я сам. Бак, эй. Слышишь меня, Баки?

Его щеки касается рука. Ладонь теплая, обжигающе горячая даже. Скрипит лед. Плещет вода. Кто-то сдавленно мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Становится тесно. Между его ног вклинивается колено, и мускулистое бедро прижимает его сверху, погружая в ледяную кашу еще глубже. Но это не такая теснота, как в крио. Она не пугает, наоборот — успокаивает даже.

— Ох, ч… Тш-ш-ш, Баки, тш-ш-ш. — Его обнимают, тянут ближе к большому теплому телу. Под голову подсовывают туго обтянутое мокрой тканью плечо. — Тише. Тише, родной. Я тут. Я с тобой, Баки. Тише.

Он может ответить только дробным перестуком зубов.

— Я знаю. Знаю. — Говорит ему все тот же знакомый голос. — Но нужно немножко потерпеть. Еще совсем немножко. Хорошо, Баки?

Он не знает. Холодно, больно, но ведь он хороший Солдат…

С его лица убирают волосы. Лед скрипит, когда к нему придвигаются ближе. Подбородок касается его лба. В местах соприкосновения кожи с кожей он вдруг начинает ощущать слабое тепло. Лед проседает, но это почти хорошо — под выступающей потихоньку водой кажется теплее, чем на воздухе. Баки скребет окоченевшими пальцами по торсу — куратора? — Стива, ища складку или кромку футболки, чтоб уцепиться, удержаться, если ледяная толща под ним расступится, и он упадет…

Ладонь Стива ловит его руку. Баки ощущает пожатие, поцелуй, запечатленный на костяшках, горячее дыхание.

— Все хорошо. Ты со мной, Бак. Все будет хорошо. Еще немножко, ладно?

— Ммм. — Только и может выдавить он.

Его гладят по голове. Спустя какое-то время, он приоткрывает рот, подчиняясь ласковому прикосновению пальцев, сжимает губами длинное, узкое — градусник, неожиданно вспоминает он слово.

— Сто три и одна*. — Говорит кто-то.

— Молодец, Бак. Ты такой молодец. — Стив целует его в висок, губы еле теплые.

— Еще минуту и достаточно, капитан.

— А я-то уже решил, что вы нас еще на семьдесят лет оставите.

Слова больно царапают что-то внутри. Баки вздрагивает.

— Тш-ш-ш. — Тут же наклоняется к нему Стив. — Еще полминуточки. — Горячо выдыхает он в мокрый висок Баки. — Уже почти все, родной. Ты такой молодец. Продержись еще чуть-чуть.

Когда Стив отодвигается, приподнимаясь, Баки начинает паниковать, но тот крепко сжимает его руку и помогает сесть.

— Я здесь. Я никуда не ухожу. Я только выберусь из ванны, а потом помогу тебе. Хорошо?

Баки с трудом разлепляет мокрые, кажется, даже смерзшиеся ресницы, щурится на яркий свет. Обеспокоенное, заботливое лицо Стива всего в паре дюймов от его собственного. Кожа белая, только на губах сохраняется бледно-розовый цвет.

— Х-хорошо. — Кивает Баки. Улыбка Стива словно рассвет. Не отпуская руки Баки, он переступает через бортик ванной — вода течет с него ручьем, в ванной колышется полурастаявшая ледяная каша — и тянет Баки, помогая ему подняться и сделать то же самое.

Врачи — теперь Баки узнает их лица — торопливо стаскивают с них пижамные штаны, оборачивают бедра длинными полотенцами, накидывают на плечи теплые халаты. Стив, продевая руки в рукава, держит ладонь Баки сначала одной, потом другой рукой, а потом легко поднимает его на руки.

Теплый кокон одеял и подушек на широком диване в гостиной с легкостью вмещает их обоих. Баки неудержимо клонит в сон, но он послушно позволяет снова сунуть себе в рот градусник, пропальпировать лимфоузлы и послушать легкие.

— Сто три*. — Озвучивает вердикт один из врачей, и Стив снова целует Баки в висок.

— Отлично, Бак. Молодец.

— Ну что же. Капитан, сержант. — Доктор сворачивает стетоскоп и убирает его в карман белого халата. — Рекомендую горячее питье, сон и отдых. Анализ крови говорит, что сыворотка уже борется с вирусом. Мы ожидаем, что остаточные явления полностью исчезнут за срок от двадцати четырех до сорока восьми часов.

Он говорит что-то еще, но Баки уже не слышит, убаюканный тем, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудь Стива под его щекой.

-/-

Когда Баки просыпается, за окнами снова колышется предрассветный серый полумрак. Он прислушивается к себе. «Боеспособность составляет девяносто четыре процента. Системы функционируют на близком к оптимальному уровне» — почти сразу откликается эхо Солдата. Баки вздыхает, сглатывает…

— Пить? — Ну конечно, Стив уже не спит. Баки поднимает голову. Стив лежит, глядя на него с довольной улыбкой и — только сейчас понимает Баки — тихонько поглаживает его по спине. Баки снова сглатывает, горло еще царапает, но и близко не так, как вчера.

— Да пожалуйста. — Он морщится — голос хрипловат.

— Тогда мне придется встать. — Улыбается Стив и до Баки доходит, что он, свернувшись уютным калачиком, лежит не столько рядом с Роджерсом, сколько на нем. К щекам приливает жар, не имеющей ничего общего со все еще держащейся небольшой температурой — девяносто восемь и шесть*, навскидку определяет он. Баки делает неловкую попытку отодвинуться, но Стив легко перекладывает его в нагретую собственным телом ямку, укутывает по самый подбородок одеялом и садится на край дивана.

— Э, нет, Бак. Следующие тридцать два часа ты лежишь, спишь и отдыхаешь. Сейчас принесу бульон. Его Величество клялся, что куриный.

— Но… — Баки хмурится. Тело, может, и согласно отчасти, но взбудораженный вчерашней встряской мозг настаивает, что организму требуется выплеснуть беспокойную энергию.

— Никаких «но». — Отрезает Стив. — Приказ врача. Сорок восемь часов, ты слышал.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы возразить и закрывает его. В светлых глазах Стива все еще плещется тень беспокойства.

— Напугал тебя, да? — Тихо спрашивает Баки.

Вокруг рта Стива проступают складки.

— Напугал. — Спокойно признается он и это все еще ново для Баки — то, с какой легкостью озвучивает Стив чувства, которые они так привыкли прятать и маскировать. Баки тянет его к себе — сгиб локтя залеплен пластырем и отдает фантомной болью, на ночь наверняка ставили капельницу — и Стив охотно утыкается лицом ему в грудь. Баки ласково ерошит соломенные пряди. В комнате так тихо, что слышно, как снаружи шумит водопад и орут, просыпаясь, здешние экзотические птицы.

— Бульон. — Подает голос Стив, делая слабую попытку приподняться. Интересно, он ночью-то вообще спал?

Баки напрягает руку, не давая ему отодвинуться, и прижимается подбородком к макушке.

— Мне тут валяться еще тридцать два часа. Мы с бульоном можем ненадолго отложить наше свидание.

Стив фыркает, серьезнеет снова.

— К слову о свиданиях…

В этом веке возможно все, напоминает себе Баки, совсем _все_. Сердце колотится чаще, и он знает, что Стив тоже это чувствует.

— Да. — Говорит он, и голос звучит неожиданно хрипло. — Да, я согласен.

Стив приподнимает голову: он сияет ярче, чем полуденное солнце в выбеленном зноем небе Ваканды. Баки облизывает пересохшие губы.

В итоге Стив все таки поднимается и греет бульон. Баки уговаривает его отпить половину большой суповой чашки. А потом они сворачиваются в уютном коконе из подушек и одеял, сплетаются — телами, ногами, дыханием, пальцами — и засыпают.

the end


End file.
